The Call
by Spunky Girl
Summary: When Bulma caught Yamcha cheating on her was the whole thing a trap set up by someone?Well in my fic it was. It's about mainly Bulma catching Yamcha cheating on her. Fetures the song 'The Call' by the Backstreeet boys. Just remember you don'y have to like


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song "The Call'  
The Call  
By: Spunky Girl  
  
Authors Note: I don't think this would go under romance. I put it under Romance anyways. I don't think this is the best fic I've done but my best friend said she liked it and to put it up. This fic very much resembles the video for this song. So I did! Hope you like it!!  
  
  
Yamcha pulled out is cell phone from his pocket and dialed Bulma's number.   
Bulma: Hello?  
Yamcha: Hi, it's me what's up baby? I'm sorry, listen I'm gonna be late tonight so don't stay up and wait for me, ok?  
Bulma: Where are you?  
Yamcha: W-wait, wait, wait, say that again?  
Bulma: Hello?  
Yamcha: You're really droppin' out. I think my battery must be low! Listen if you can hear me, we're going to a place near by. Alright? Gotta go!  
  
  
Yamcha hung up his phone as a girl approached him. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt and a belly tank top. Her silky black hair went past her shoulders. The flashing lights of the club made it hard to make out the rest of her.  
*I can't give in to the temptation to kiss this girl. I can't do anything to hurt Bulma,* Yamcha thought to himself.  
  
~Let me tell you the story~ ~'Bout the call that changed my destiny~  
  
The girl kept on walking in Yamcha's direction.   
"Hi, my names, Lil. What's yours?" the mysterious girl asked.  
Yamcha froze in his spot. * Lil. Now why does that name sound so familiar?* Yamcha asked himself.  
"Yamcha. Yamcha's the name," he replied to Lil.  
Yamcha's friends came over after this. They all for the past year had been urging him to have more fun. One came over and whispered in his ear " This is your chance!"  
  
~Me and my boys went out~  
~Only to end up in misery~  
  
"Ya, know, I'm going to get a beer and catch a taxi back to Bulma's house."  
Yamcha walked away from his friends and the mysterious girl over towards the bar. He took a seat on the leather cushioned stool and spun around to face the bartender.  
"Hey, can ya get me a beer?" Yamcha asked the bartender.   
"Sure thing," the bartender replied back.  
Yamcha then felt a light tap on his shoulder.  
  
  
~Was about to go home~   
~when there she was standing in front of me~  
  
Yamcha spun around to find Lil standing in front of him. She moved her black lips towards his ear.  
  
  
~I said Hi~  
~I gotta little place near bye, wanna go?~  
~I should have said no~  
  
  
" Wanna come to my place?" Lil asked with a seductive voice.   
"O-Ok" Yamcha replied.  
Lil led Yamcha out of the club to the dark streets. Lil called a taxi and it almost came automatically. Yamcha was the first to get in and slid across the leather seat. Lil paused and looked behind her. She could see the outline of a man next to the entrance of the club. She nodded her head in the man's direction. She got in to the cab and slammed shut the door.  
The taxi sped off as Lil slowly moved closer to Yamcha. She moved her lips close to his.  
  
~Someone's waiting for me~  
  
Lil moved her lips even closer until they touched Yamcha's. The taxi then came to an halting stop. Lil slid across the seat and opened the door slamming it shut behind her. She walked in to the maze of cars in front of them.  
Yamcha with a shocked face jumped out of the taxi also after her. *I bet this whole thing was set up!* Yamcha thought to himself.   
He looked through the maze of cars looking for Lil. The problem was Lil was wearing all black and blended in with the darkness of the night. Yamcha started banging on car windows to see if she was in any them. Rain started to pour down on him as he looked around.  
* Where did she go?!?* Yamcha thought to himself.  
Something then caught the corner of his eye.   
  
~But I called up my girl and said~  
  
Lil was running towards a alleyway. Yamcha hurried and started to follow her. He ran as fast as he could.  
"She is pretty fast for a girl," Yamcha said to himself as he continued to run.  
  
~Listen baby I'm sorry~  
~Just wanna tell you don't worry~  
~I will be late don't stay up and wait on me~  
~Say again~  
~You're dropping out~  
~My battery is low~  
~Just so you know~  
~We're goin' to pace near by~  
~Gotta go~  
  
Yamcha jumped over a fence and ran as fast as he could. He came to a completely silent and empty street. He ran out on to the side walk and looked in to the stores beside him. They were completely empty. He walked next to a restaurant window were food was set on the table but no one seen anywhere. A questioned look came on his face as he walked under a bridge. A small capsule like looking thing was shot at him.  
"This looks like something of Bulma's" Yamcha whispered.   
  
~Now two years gone~  
~Nothing been won~  
  
Yamcha paused and looked around. It was completely silent and no one was around. He examined the thing that was shot at him. On the bottom was the mark of Capsule Corporation. He through the capsule on the ground like you usually do with others.  
  
~I can't take back~  
~What's done is done~  
  
Smoke started to form around him. As it cleared a box appeared in front of him. He opened it up to see all sorts of scraps of paper with the words cheat and fraud. He closed it and begin to ran. He was a little freaked out and was determined to find that girl Lil.  
  
~One of her friends found out~  
~That she wasn't my only one~  
  
"I cheated on Bulma once! How in the world could she ever find out about that!" Yamcha said out loud " I never wanted to hurt Bulma. It was a one night stand! Now my life is being ruined by that!"  
  
~And eats me from inside~  
~That's she's not by my side~  
  
Yamcha ran into a parking garage near by and broke in to a car. He sped off in the direction of the hotel Tien was staying for the week. He was just a little too freaked out by the things that was happening and needed to talk to somebody.  
Yamcha halted to a stop in front of the hotel and hurried in. He raced up the steps up to Tien's room.  
  
~Just because I made that call and lied~  
  
When he went through the halls he saw no one. In a room a TV was playing with no sight of no one in there. He hurried down the hall to Tien's door. He started banging on the door like crazy.  
  
  
~Listen baby I'm sorry~  
~Just wanna tell you don't worry~  
~I will be late don't stay up and wait on me~  
~Say again~  
~You're dropping out~  
~My battery is low~  
~Just so you know~  
~We're goin' to pace near by~  
~Gotta go~  
  
Tien came to the door to see his friend. Yamcha was a mess. That was the only way he could think to describe him.  
"What's wrong?" Tien asked.  
" There was this girl. Lil, capsules being shot at me, empty restaurants and shops," Yamcha was out of breath and sounded delirious.   
"Calm down, calm down, go splash some cold water on your face and then I'll drive you home." Tien said pointing to the bathroom.  
  
~*phone ring*~  
~Listen baby I'm sorry~  
~*busy signal*~  
~hello..hello..hello~  
  
Yamcha went in and splashed water on his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. Tien came in and patted him on the back. He pointed to the door and said "Let's go."  
Tien and Yamcha walked down the halls which was now filled with maids and the rooms were full of people. Yamcha shook his head and continued to walk.  
They walked down the familiar hall of the hotel and walked out to the parking garage and got in Tien's car.   
*Why don't we fly? What is Tien doing driving a car?* Yamcha thought. He decided to forget about it as they sped off. Yamcha just looked out the window as they drove in the direction of Capsule Corp.  
  
~Let me tell you the story~   
~'Bout the call that changed my destiny~  
~Me and my boys went out~  
~Only to end up in misery~  
  
Yamcha turned his mirror to look at himself. Instead he found the reflection of Lil next to him. He looked over at Tien.  
"You're not Tien!!" Yamcha said in surprise.  
Tien did not say a word. He opened the door and rolled out on to the road. Yamcha looked behind him to see Tien no more. Instead he saw Lil taking off a mask. Yamcha quickly remembered about the car and he spun it to a stop. He quickly got out of the car to see a note in spray paint off to the side under the bridge. It said Yamcha's name and it was crossed out.  
  
  
~I said Hi~  
~I gotta little place near bye, wanna go?~  
~Gotta go~  
  
Yamcha got out of the car and started to chase after Lil who was already running. He could hear the echo of every footstep she made. She ran in to an abandoned building and Yamcha followed. He chased her up the stairs till he saw Lil came to a dead end with a window.   
*I've caught her now!* Yamcha thought.  
The next thing Lil did Yamcha unexpected the most. She jumped out the window and in to the apartment building across from them. Yamcha took a deep breath and jumped to the other building. It was completely dark. The lights then started to flicker on.  
  
~Listen baby I'm sorry~  
~Just wanna tell you don't worry~  
~I will be late don't stay up and wait on me~  
~Say again~  
~You're dropping out~  
~My battery is low~  
~Just so you know~  
~We're goin' to pace near by~  
~Gotta go~  
  
By doing this the light revealed many wrightings on the walls and ceiling. They were all written in red spray paint that almost looked like blood. They all said things like cheat, fraud, and many other things.  
Yamcha quickly ran out and hurried down the stairs. He hurried in to the streets. A shocked look came across his face as he looked at the direction of the tunnel. He stopped running and a guilty look came across his face.  
  
~Listen baby I'm sorry~  
~Just wanna tell you don't worry~  
~I will be late don't stay up and wait on me~  
  
In front of Yamcha stood Bulma. She had an angry look on her face and held a spray paint bottle in her hand. Behind her was a mob of girls all with there arms crossed. From behind Bulma first stepped Lil. Then came Vegeta. Vegeta had an evil smirk on his face and pulled Bulma close to him and embraced in a hug.  
  
  
~Say again~  
~You're dropping out~  
~My battery is low~  
~Just so you know~  
~We're goin' to pace near by~  
~Gotta go~  
  
*********************************************************************************  
So what did you think? Like I said before I don't think this should be placed under romance. Anyways I hoped you liked it.  
  
Spunky Girl.  
  



End file.
